Cinta oh Cinta
by el Cierto
Summary: Sebuah fanfiksi pendek untuk NS Day. Special for N :D. AU. OOC. GAJE. ABAL akut. DLDR. Hehehehe...


Naruto (c) Masahi Kishimoto

.

.

CINTA oh CINTA

.

.

**..fanfiksi ini el persembahkan buat N ^^...**

**Maksudnya sih bikin humor, tapi jadinya malah bikin umor (eneg)... hahaha **

***tertawa hambar* Maaf N, ini jelek pisan :D**

**.**

**AU, OOC, GAJE, ABAL, JELEK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang itu di ruang latihan band Konoha. Band Konoha sendiri adalah band beranggotakan Naruto, Sai dan Gaara. Naruto memegang vokal dan gitar. Sai di keyboard dan Gaara di drum.

Sehabis latihan mereka pun duduk-duduk di ruangan yang cukup luas dan sejuk itu. Tentu saja sejuk karena ruangan itu kan _full AC _alias jendelanya banyak dan semuanya dibuka sehingga angin pun pada masuk dengan bebasnya ke dalam ruangan.

"Haaaahhhhh..." Naruto mengerang sembari menyibakkan poni dengan salah satu tangannya. Sepertinya si pirang yang selalu enerjik itu sedang frustasi.

Sementara itu kedua teman nongkrongnya, si rambut ebony, Sai dan si rambut merah bertanda lahir "Ai" di kening, Gaara tampak duduk tenang tak jauh dari tempat duduk Naruto.

Sai yang sepertinya sedang larut dalam bacaan buku tebal berjudul "Cara Jitu Membina Hubungan Baik" sedikit mengalihkan tatapan sepasang mata _onyx_-nya ke arah Naruto.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanyanya kemudian dengan suara datar.

Naruto menatap Sai sekilas lalu mengerang lagi. Sembari berdiri dia meninjukan kepalan tangan kanannya ke telapak tangan kirinya. "Aku lagi kesal. Frustasi. Huh! Ini nyebelin banget. Aaaarghh!"

Sai menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, sementara Gaara hanya menatap tanpa ekspresi dengan lengan tetap terlipat di depan perutnya.

"Soal si pink itu lagi eh?" Gaara akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya yang mahal itu. Dikatakan mahal karena cowok satu ini memang lumayan jarang bicara.

Naruto mengangguk. "Yah, siapa lagi memangnya..."

"Apa sih menariknya si jelek itu?" ucap Sai datar namun sukses membuat dirinya mendapat hadiah dari Naruto berupa lemparan sepatu kets Naruto yang dekil dan bau hingga cowok berkulit pucat itupun sukses tepar di tempat.

Gaara hanya mengerutkan alis tipisnya sekilas. Entah prihatin dengan nasib Sai atau malah puas?

"Aku tak menolerir siapapun yang ngejelekin Sakura-chan, tau!" ucap Naruto dengan tatapan membunuh pada Sai yang perlahan bangkit dari teparnya.

"Ya, Ya, maaf... deh, aku lupa itu, hahaha.." Sai tertawa hambar sambil kembali pada posisi duduknya semula.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sekilas, lalu dia menatap kedua sahabat _stoic_-nya itu dan berkata, "Nah, kalian kan temanku. Bantu aku kek, gimana caranya biar Sakura-chan suka sama aku!"

Sai meraba-raba ujung hidungnya. Bukan. Itu bukan tanda dia sedang berpikir melainkan sedang mengusap-usap hidung mancungnya yang sempat ternoda oleh kebusukan sepatu Naruto. Secara bagian tubuh favorit Sai memang hidungnya (?).

"Menurut buku yang aku baca, cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, Naruto. Jadi kalau Sakura tidak suka sama kamu, ya jangan memaksanya. Gampang to? Gitu aja kok repot," ujar Sai mendadak berlogat ke-Jawa-an.

Naruto dan Gaara tentu saja aga melongo sejenak dengan keanehan teman mereka yang satu itu. Tapi itu tidak lama, karena Naruto buru-buru sadar dan dengan itu dia langsung menghadiahi Sai satu jitakan tepat di ubun-ubun cowok malang itu.

Onde-onde pun segera muncul di atas kepala Sai. Cowok itu hanya bisa meringis sambil mengelus-elus onde-ondenya.

Gaara kembali mengerutkan alis tipisnya. Ekspresinya masih tidak jelas, entah prihatin atau puas melihat nasib Sai.

"Enak saja kau ngomong Sai! Buku apa itu yang kau baca heh? Itu buku pecundang tau! Kalo cinta, ya kejar ampe dapat! Sebelum janur kuning melengkung di atas kepala Sakura-chan, maka aku masih punya kesempatan ngedapetin dia, _you understand?_"

Sai menelan ludah. Bukan karena keder oleh kata-kata Naruto yang berapi-api melainkan karena kata-kata Naruto tentang janur itu mengingatkannya pada ketupat dan sate sehingga mendadak ia merasa lapar. Apalagi sejak pagi ia memang belum makan nasi, meskipun ia sudah menghabiskan sepotong _sandwich_, dua butir telur rebus dan satu burger jumbo. Glup. Sai jadi ngeri sendiri mengingat sarapannya. Ia baru sadar kalo ternyata ia cukup suka makan.

"Kalau begitu kau ingin kami melakukan apa, Naruto?" suara kalem Gaara sontak membuyarkan lamunan tidak jelas seorang Sai.

Naruto menghela napas. Kesal campur frustasi jadinya _budreg_. Lhoh bukannya sama saja ya? Hm, sudahlah.

"Nah itu! Itu Gaara! Aku ini kan lagi keabisan ide buat ngerayu Sakura-chan. Makanya aku minta bantuan kalian? Kali aja kalian ada ide. Terutama kau Gaara, kau kan sudah jadian ama si Ino. Bagi-bagi donk tipsmu bisa ngedapetin dia. Sapa tau bisa aku terapin ke Sakura-chan. Kan keduanya sobatan juga."

Gaara tersenyum tipis dan meski hanya sekilas pipinya sempat merona disinggung soal Ino. Cowok yang _stoic_ lagi kalem ini memang baru jadian sama Yamanaka Ino sekitar dua puluh satu hari lewat 15 jam 25 menit 35 detik yang lalu. Waw! Gaara sepertinya menghitung detail waktunya jadian dengan Ino ya. Weleh.

"Hoi! Gaara? Hoi?" seru Naruto tepat di depan hidung Gaara dan napasnya yang sewangi pisang goreng membuat Gaara sontak mencaplok hidung Naruto.

"AWWW!" teriak Naruto kesakitan. Untunglah Sai dengan cepat memisahkan keduanya hingga selamatlah hidung prestisius Naruto itu.

Naruto mengelus ujung hidungnya yang memerah karena serangan mendadak Gaara.

"Apa-apan sih kau, Gaara! Sakit tau! Emang kau pikir idung aku ini sosis goreng apa? Huft!"

Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Nyengir tak berdosa. "Kau sih teriak di depan muka orang dengan napas bau pisang goreng. Haha."

Naruto mendengus meski kemudian dia nyengir juga dengan ucapan Gaara itu.

"Hehe, kau tahu aja aku baru makan pisang goreng, Gaara."

"Ngomong-ngomong dapat darimana pisang goreng itu, Naruto?" tanya Gaara antusias. Maklum, dia memang penyuka pisang goreng nomor wahid di kota asalnya, Sunagakure no sato!

"Dapet? Beli donk! Aku beli pisang itu tadi pas mau kemari tau."

Gaara manggut-manggut, sementara Sai yang onde-onde di kepalanya sudah mengempis melongo heran karena menurutnya kedua temannya itu mulai _out of topic_.

"Oke. Kau beli di mana?"

"Oh, aku beli di kedai Mak Nyoss, itu loh sebelahnya kedai ramen Ichiraku!"

"Enak tidak?"

"Namanya aja mak nyos, ya jelas aja muantep alias _enak tenan_," ujar Naruto sumringah dengan logat Jawa yang kental di bagian akhir kalimatnya. Sai pun kian _cengo_.

"Wah, aku jadi pingin ke sana. Kalau begitu, sebaiknya malam minggu nanti aku ajak Ino dinner di situ saja. Menunya apa aja, Naruto?"

"Banyak, Gaara. Ada aneka pisang goreng, seperti pisang goreng coklat, pisang goreng keju, pisang goreng crispy. Ada aneka penganan seperti mendut mak nyut – kue mochi ala Jawa katanya - , nagasari, onde-onde, bakwan, batagor, siomay dan mendoan. Trus soal makanan intinya itu, ada soto yohoo, gule kambing giling, sate ayam nyam nyam..." kata-kata Naruto terhenti karena mendadak Sai mengangkat tangannya.

"Interupsi!" ucap Sai seolah sedang dalam rapat.

"Ya, Sai ada apa?" Naruto pun menanggapi dengan gaya ala pemimpin rapat yang sedang diinterupsi.

"Begini, saya rasa kita sudah terlalu jauh melenceng dari topik semula. Kita kan sedang membahas bagaimana caranya agar Sakura menerimamu. Betul?"

"Waaaaaaahhhhh. Betul. Betul. Betul Sai. Kau memang sahabat sejatiku. Aku padamu Sai!" Naruto spontan menghambur pada Sai dan memeluk Sai dengan eratnya seperti adegan berpelukan di film-film India. Begitu eratnya pelukan Naruto sampai bengek Sai mendadak kumat.

Lagi-lagi Gaara mengerutkan alis tipisnya. Ekspresinya masih tidak jelas, entah prihatin atau puas melihat nasib Sai. (?) (_sepertinya kalimat ini diulang terus yah_?)

Hah! Hah! Hah! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Sai terengah-engah dalam dekapan erat Naruto. Hingga akhirnya memaksa Gaara untuk meninggalkan singgasananya untuk menarik Naruto. Bagaimanapun ia masih belum mau Sai jadi almarhum hari itu. Entah untuk besok atau lusa (?)

"Naruto! Ini bukan BL!" tegur Gaara kaku sembari menarik tubuh Naruto dengan entengnya.

Sai pun bernapas lega begitu bebas dari pelukan Naruto. Wajah pucatnya sudah semerah stroberi saking _blushing_-nya dia dipeluk sedemikian rupa oleh Naruto yang notabene adalah sang tokoh utama (?).

"Aduh! Iyah! Sory ya Sai! Aku kelewat seneng sampe lupa kalo kau kan punya _bengek_. Yah! Untung ada Gaara! Kita memang sangat saling melengkapi yah!"

"..."

"..."

"Oke. Kembali ke laptop... eh salah ding, maksudku kembali ke topik. Jadi apa usul kalian agar Sakura-chan mau aku jadikan pacar?"

Tiba-tiba pintu menjeblak terbuka beriring dengan sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang yang meneriakkan satu nama.

"Gaara-kuuuuunnn!" Dan belum sempat ketiganya bereaksi tahu-tahu sosok itu sudah nemplok pada Gaara dengan elitnya. Yah, Gaara terkapar dilantai dengan Ino di atasnya.

Naruto dan Sai pun sontak menutupi muka mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan karena tak ingin menyaksikan adegan M-rated secara langsung. Tapi mereka sedikit merenggangkan jemari mereka sehingga sedikit bisa mengintip apa yang dilakukan Ino dan Gaara.

GUBRAK!

Naruto dan Sai nyaris terjungkal dari kursi mereka karena dengan secepat kilat Gaara dan Ino sudah saling duduk berhadapan dengan Ino menyuapi Gaara dengan pisang goreng yang masih mengepulkan uap.

Ino rupanya menyadari tatapan _cengo_ dari kedua teman kekasihnya itu. Maka ia pun menghentikan suapannya pada Gaara dan berkata pada keduanya,

"Hai, Naruto, Sai. Kalian mau juga? Aku beli banyak kok? Aku tahu kalian pasti sedang ngumpul bareng meski Gaara-kun tadi gak bilang. Jadi, ini untuk kal..."

Kata-kata Ino terhenti karena bungkusan berisi pisang goreng mak nyos yang mau ia berikan untuk Sai dan Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya. Dan ia pun segera menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Gaara tengah melahap pisang goreng-pisang goreng itu dengan lahap tingkat akut bak orang yang sudah tidak makan selama setahun saja.

Ino pun _sweatdropped_ di tempat. Sedikit _shock_ mendapati sang kekasih yang terkenal _cool, calm, and confident_ itu menjadi serakus Choji sahabatnya. Weleh...

"Ahaha, sepertinya tidak bisa teman-teman. Maaf yah?" Ino nyengir pada Sai dan Naruto yang kecewa karena tak kebagian pisang goreng.

"Tapi, tenang. Aku datang untuk membantu, terutama kau Naruto! Kau sedang PDKT dengan Sakura kan? Aku akan membantumu. Dan kujamin, pasti akan berhasil!"

"Wah? Benarkah Ino-chan? Aduh... senang sekali! Yay! Makasih banget yah, Ino-chan, kau memang baik! Kudoakan semoga kau cepat menikah dan punya banyak anak!"

PLUG!

Sebentuk pisang goreng yang lumer tahu-tahu bertengger di atas kepala kuning cerah Naruto. Ternyata Gaara merasa bagaimana begitu ketika Naruto menyinggung soal banyak anak dengan Ino, sehingga akibatnya si rambut merah itupun melemparkan pisang yang sudah sempat dikunyahnya ke arah Naruto. Ih! Jorse ya si Gaara. *_author dikubur pasir Gaara_*

"Baiklah, sekarang serius yah?" Ino melirik tajam pada Gaara yang menyeringai puas bisa membuat Naruto mau keramas (?).

Naruto yang baru saja mencuci rambutnya di toilet terdekat, masih dengan rambut basah pun kembali duduk di depan Ino. Ia sempat melemparkan _deathglare_ pada Gaara yang seenaknya mengotori rambut kuningnya yang mendunia itu. Sayang kualitas _deathglare_ Naruto termasuk yang terlemah dalam dunia Naruto karena seringnya Naruto lebih sering melempar jurus mata _frogyeyes no jutsu_ alias jurus mata kodok yang dipelajarinya dari Gamakichi secara rahasia.

"Oke, jadi begini rencanaku..." Ino pun mulai menuturkan rencananya. Naruto dengan khidmat mendengarkannya sementara Sai dan Gaara malah fokus pada bagaimana bibir Ino yang berlipgloss tipis itu bergerak dengan indahnya tiap mengucap satu suku kata. Ahahay, _what a pervy_!

XXX

"SAKURA-CHA~N!"

Sakura sontak mengepalkan tangan dengan geram demi didengarnya suara cempreng lagi nyaring itu tahu-tahu sudah mengusik paginya di awal bulan April itu.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan! _How are you?_" Naruto segera menjajari langkah-langkah Sakura tanpa lupa memasang senyum lima jarinya yang sudah terkenal di seantero dunia penggila animasi Jepang (?).

Sakura tak menyahut. Gadis itu malah mengorek-orek salah satu lubang telinganya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Eh? Ada apa dengan telingamu, Sakura-chan? Aku bawa _cotton buds_ loh. Jadi jangan pakai jari tangan. Itu kan tidak higienis!" Naruto merogoh tas sekolahnya dan mengeluarkan satu kotak _cotton buds_ dan menyodorkannya pada Sakura.

Sakura sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Ditatapnya Naruto dengan kesal. Tak diacuhkannya tangan Naruto yang menyodorkan sekotak _cotton buds_ padanya. Lagipula dia memang tidak butuh itu. Yang ia butuhkan adalah uang yang sangat banyak! Oh, tidak! Salah. Maksudnya ia butuh ketenangan tanpa gangguan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat berisik.

"KAU! Menyingkir dari jalanku, baka! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, aku, Sakura Haruno, tidak suka padamu! Jelas?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi penolakan Sakura yang sudah biasa itu.

"Jadi kau tidak butuh ini?" tanyanya sambil tetap menyodorkan kotak _cotton buds_-nya.

Sakura menghentakkan salah satu kakinya dengan keras ke atas tanah tempatnya berpijak. Maksudnya sih untuk menumpahkan kekesalan, tapi yang ada malah dia langsung merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kakinya itu.

"Aaaarrrgggghhh!" erang Sakura kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya yang sangat sakit. Ternyata ia tadi menginjakkan kakinya tepat pada ular yang sedang asyik melingkar tidur. "Dasar ular sialan, tidur kok di tengah jalan!" maki Sakura dalam hati dengan gusar sementara ia memegangi betisnya yang baru saja dipatuk ular tidak bertanggung jawab karena ular itu langsung kabur begitu usai mematuknya.

Naruto sempat melongo sesaat melihat adegan cepat di hadapannya sehingga untuk ia pun hanya termangu saja sementara Sakura mengaduh-aduh kesakitan.

"Hei! Kau, baka! Bantu aku dong!" teriak Sakura yang merasakan rasa sakit mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh? Iya! Iya! Aku bantu Sakura-chan! Mana yang sakit?" Naruto pun segera berjongkok dan melihat bagaimana di betis mulus Sakura terdapat bekas patokan ular.

"Ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Sakura mau tak mau risih juga karena Naruto tahu-tahu sudah jongkok di depannya dan memegang betisnya.

"Tenanglah, Sakura-chan. Aku akan menolongmu. Racun ular ini harus segera dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu sebelum menyebar ke seluruh tubuhmu. Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan menyedot racunnya."

"Hah? T-tapi, i-itu kan berbahaya. Kalau kau yang menyedot racun itu, bagaimana kalau racun itu malah berpindah padamu?"

"Tak apa. Apapun akan aku lakukan demi Sakura-chan. Aku rela mati demi Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto bak seorang _super hero_ dalam opera sabun.

Sakura pun terpana. Entah mengapa ia melihat aura pangeran berkuda putih menguar dari sosok Naruto yang berjongkok.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Sakura-chan! Cepatlah duduk dan biarkan aku melakukannya."

Sakura menurut. Dia pun duduk di batu pinggir jalan dan membiarkan Naruto melakukan aksinya. Gadis itu sedikit merinding ketika kedua tangan Naruto memegangi kakinya dan kemudian cowok itu menyedot darah dari bekas luka patokan ular itu, mata Sakura otomatis terpejam."

"Sudah selesai, Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto membuat Sakura spontan membuka matanya. Wajahnya merona karena jaraknya yang dekat dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih banyak, Naruto. Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?"

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan. Sudah kubilang aku ini kuat!" kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya, memamerkan kedua lengannya yang kekar berotot. Maklum Naruto kan biasa jadi kuli angkut, jadi wajarlah dia berotot. *author di-rasengan*

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Dan aku jadi berhutang padamu, Naruto. Sekali lagi makasih ya?" selesai berkata demikian Sakura segera mengecup pipi Naruto dengan cepat.

Naruto meraba pipinya yang baru dikecup sang pujaan hati. Bunga-bunga aneka warna dan bintang pun sontak berpendar dari tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum lebar, tapi mengapa mendadak matanya berkunang-kunang. Dan...

BRUGH! Naruto pun terkapar begitu saja di depan Sakura.

"Naruto? Kau kenapa? TOLOOOOONNNGGGG!" teriak Sakura histeris karena Naruto yang pingsan.

Tahu-tahu muncul Gaara dan Ino dari semak-semak tak jauh dari situ. Tapi Sakura yang sedang panik tentu saja tak sempat memperhatikan keanehan itu.

"Oh, Ino! Gaara! Tolong aku! Naruto tahu-tahu pingsan! Bagaimana ini?"

"Memangnya kau apakan dia, Sakura?" Ino berkata dengan nada menuduh.

"Tidak tahu. Tahu-tahu dia pingsan setelah... setelahh... ah! Aku rasa dia menghisap racun ular itu. Ah, ayo bantu aku bawa dia ke UKS!"

"Hah? Mana mungkin! Ular itu kan..." Gaara tak sempat meneruskan ucapannya karena Ino sudah lebih dulu menyikut rusuknya dengan keras.

"Kalian tahu soal ular itu?" Sakura mendelik heran. Ia mulai merasakan ada yang tidak beres.

Ino melemparkan tatapan "Ah, kau menghancurkan segalanya say!" pada Gaara yang hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang emmang gatal.

"Kan kau baru bilang soal ular itu, Sakura! Sudahlah, kita bawa Naruto ke UKS saja!"

"Naruto tidak perlu dibawa ke UKS!" tiba-tiba terdengar suatu suara.

Ketiga remaja itupun menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati sosok jangkung tampan tersenyum pada mereka. Sai.

"Sai?" seru Sakura dan Ino bersamaan. Sementara Gaara hanya mengerutkan alis.

"Yup, ini aku. Dan seperti kubilang tadi, Naruto tidak perlu dibawa ke UKS. Karena dia pingsan bukan karena ular itu, tapi lebih karena ciuman Sakura di pipinya. Jadi, Sakura kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Hah? Bertanggung jawab bagaimana maksudmu Sai?" Sakura makin heran.

"Yah. Karena kau sudah menciumnya berarti kau sudah memberikan harapan padanya, Sakura. Berarti mulai sekarang bisa dibilang kalian adalah pasangan kekasih. Setuju?"

"Setuju!" teriak Ino segera. Sementara Gaara yang masih diam pun segera disodok Ino sehingga cowok itu akhirnya ikut mengeluarkan suaranya juga. "Setuju."

"Nah, bagaimana Sakura?"

Sakura menunduk. Ia menggaruk pipinya. Bingung juga karena merasa dipojokkan oleh ketiga orang itu.

"Err.. itu... aku... baiklah," akhirnya Sakura pun setuju.

"Yay!" seru Ino kegirangan.

Naruto pun perlahan bangun karena suara-suara di sekitarnya. Ia membuka mata dan mendapati Sakura juga teman-temannya di sekitarnya.

"Naruto, selamat yah? Sakura sudah menerimamu!" ucap Ino riang. Gaara dan Sai menggangguk mengiyakan ucapan gadis penyuka bunga itu.

Naruto terpana lalu memandang Sakura. "Benarkah itu, Sakura-chan?"

"Yah, apa boleh buat," jawab Sakura dengan memaksakan senyum satu jarinya.

"HOREEEE!" Naruto segera memeluk Sakura dengan kencangnya. Membuat gadis berambut merah muda langsung _shock_ dengan muka merah padam.

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

A/N: maaf untuk segala typo dan kejelekan, ff ini dibuat kilat soalnya dan tanpa diedit lagi. Hehehe. Dan el juga minta maaf ke N *lirik-lirik N*, maaf ye N, el ga bisa buat fic yang bagussan dikit dan jika porsi NaruSakunya kurang sekali, hehe... *kabur ah* :D


End file.
